<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blue light by downthedarkpath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277154">blue light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/downthedarkpath/pseuds/downthedarkpath'>downthedarkpath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Dystopia, Dystopian, Established Relationship, Extract, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Purple Prose, prose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/downthedarkpath/pseuds/downthedarkpath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dream nods. “Yeah. Everything’s quiet today.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It’s nice. Even the sun herself seems smaller. “It is. I like it.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“It’s lonely, though.”<i></i></i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blue light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>short purple-y drabble bc <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/Sammie_Innit">sammie</a> sent some pics on discord and my brain cells started violently vibrating against one another.</p>
<p>ty sammie :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sky is pale enough that it bleeds blue into the streetlamps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George watches it melt across the planes of Dream’s face, forcing the shadows on his cheeks to draw deeper into his skin. He leans back against the leather seat and relishes in the silence, in the dark pressure the evening forces over them, the blanket quiet it inspires.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clouds rise like fog off the roads, icy and grey and cold. George doesn’t look at them. He could almost get lost in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” Dream asks. His silence is louder than words. George is dragged out of his skin by Dream’s question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” George says. There’s a gas station board displaying orange numbers: he doesn’t read them except to see how they bounce around in Dream’s eyes. “You’re here. Why wouldn’t I be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re quiet,” is all Dream says. His hands twist around the steering wheel. George watches the tendons in his forearms flex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream nods. “Yeah. Everything’s quiet today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s nice. Even the sun herself seems smaller. “It is. I like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s lonely, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not with you here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But for everything else,” Dream says. “They don’t even get to hear anything breathe. They’re just alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else even is there?” George asks. Everything has been empty for so long. For too long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream shrugs. Even he doesn’t have an answer anymore. His heart beats so loudly these days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope,” Dream says, finally. It doesn’t feel like enough, not when the sky is so greedy and the sun is so lonely. But for them, maybe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope u liked!!!! if anyone even reads this lmao.</p>
<p>anyway this was cross posted on my wattpad, also let me know what u thought if u had any. (in my head, this takes place in some post-nuclear war dystopia, which is a world i may be pursuaded to revisit at some point).</p>
<p>thanks for reading! come say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/ERR0RGEO">twitter</a> :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>